Fix You
by BigFan4242
Summary: The first day of preschool is like hell to some little children. For James Diamond it actually was. For the 'I'll Hold You Through It' and 'A Thin Line Between Words and Wounds' campaign.


**Title: Fix You**

**Author: The one and only *awesome guitar solo plays* BigFan4242!**

**Disclaimer: Simply Big Time Rush isn't mine.**

**Pairing: Kendall/James. As friends though. Or more, I don't care... actually think of them as more. DO IT. **

**Mood: Inspired :D**

**Listening To: Teenage Dream-Katy Perry (I adore this song, especially the beginning. Dunno, I don't usually listen to this kind of music but it sorta grabs me.)**

**Author's Note: Found this sorting through my files, so I decided to post it after realizing I wrote it almost two months ago. Haha.**

**First for Running With the Werewolves 'I'll Hold You Through It' campaign and**** to Bone Chills, aka my friend Sean who has his own campaign as well the '****A Thin Line Between Words and Wounds' campaign. (Serious how do you guys think of these titles? My titles are crap.) Homophobia is horrible, and hurts so many people. Everyone in involved is amazing and thank you for doing what you've done.**

**Secondly for the little boy who was judged for wearing a typically girl costume (Aka Daphne from Scooby Doo) to school. To the parents who made fun of him, you should all be ashamed. My parents taught me to never judge a person despite anything, and you probably have told this to your kids too. Why make fun of this boy?**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

_What if I ran away? _A five year old James pondered to himself trudging home trying to wipe the tears off his face with his now ruined T-shirt. He didn't want to go back to preschool tomorrow morning. He didn't want to face the people there who were making fun of him the entire day. Everyone did nothing but call him names and push him around, and when he would call for help, none of the adults did anything. Preschool wasn't as much fun as he though it would be, it was actually the complete opposite of what he imagined it.

James walked past the houses and looked over the other side of the street where his own house was. He couldn't go inside, grab all his toys and just run. People would stop him, ask him questions. James hated answering questions with really hard answers to them.

He stood there and pondered of what to do next. Maybe he could be like a super hero and teleport in and out just like that! But he had no super powers so that couldn't work. Maybe he could jump through the window? But then he'd probably end up like his cousin that one time and be in the hospital. There were barely any options for him to choose from, every idea seemed to have a major flaw somewhere.

He turned and noticeed his best friend Kendall's house. Kendall's parents and his mom had been friends since the Knights moved into the neighborhood a few years ago. Unlike James Kendall was the most popular boy around. All the girls swooned and begged for him to color with them while the boys constantly went up to him to talk about sports teams their parents told them about. James couldn't follow into their conversation, he had no dad to talk about sports with. That wasn't his fault, he didn't know why he had no father. He never asked his mom, because when ever he did after a few hours he'd hear sobbing in her room.

But he had extra clothes in Kendall's house for the times he'd sleep over while his mom was out at work. He could snatch those up and ask Kendall if he could borrow a few things for his journey out into the real world. He was sure he wouldn't mind, Kendall knew how to share his toys and other stuff. He was almost like the perfect kid to everyone.

James sucked in a breath and jumped off the sidewalk and into the street hiding behind one of the parked cars. He peeked his head through just a bit and looked left and right just to make sure nothing was going drive by and smash little boys like him like bugs. Being able to cross the street all by himself was a gift, he wouldn't even consider running away without the knowledge of crossing the street. Thank goodness his mom taught him before he went to school that morning.

The coast seemed to be clear so he quickly ran to the other side panting loudly as soon as he reached his stop because of how fast he ran. He turned to his house and waved goodbye knowing how much he'd miss it. He'd been living there almost all his life, he thought it'd be forever since he'd leave. But he assumed forever meant right then.

Heading to Kendall's he walked onto the newly cut very crisp lawn creeping up to the front door. He knocked quietly before hearing the door open to Kendall's mom opening the door. She smiled at James, like he was her own son and welcomed him offering some cookies or juice making sure he wasn't going hungry.

"Are you sure your mother is okay with you here James?" she asked following him up the stairs so he wouldn't fall. He trierd not make much eye contact because he knew if he didn't pick his words wisely his whole plan would crumble down to pieces. He thought about it for a bit noticing her slowly grow impatient with him, "James? Oh what happened to your face? Did you trip?"

He bit his tongue and struggled to find what to say next. He tried to look at her but obviously his face would reveal to her how he was really lying about everything. He decided to turn back but she turned him around and sighed still smiling but a bit disappointed. James couldn't do anything about that. She touched his shoulder and opened the door to Kendall's room letting him in before quickly retreating downstairs.

Kendall's room was like any typical boy's room. It a light but bright shade of blue and had posters of various superheroes and sports athletes plastered on the walls. His toys were scattered everywhere and were in piles of little messes that made James sick. He hated it when his room was dirty or messy, he often had to plead with Kendall to clean up if he was going to play with him.

James walked inside and looked at him, Kendall was playing with a small mini action figure of some hockey star pretending it was him in the biggest game of his life. He stopped, in the middle of a major sports accident and looked up at James. The tips of his mouth curved into a little smile as he waved at him.

"Hi James." he said patting a little space next to him insisting he watch the game he was creating. James laughed and sat next to Kendall listening to what he was doing and what was going on. Honestly the things Kendall came up with in his games were so entertaining, he was the person who got him so interested in the sport. Soon enough James got so involved he almost forgot why and what he needed to get from Kendall, "So right now the game's almost done and he broke his leg a slipping on the ice. I got only a one on a a bajillion chance, cool huh? "

"Hey, Kendall. Know where my extra clothes are?"

Kendall stopped and furrowed an eyebrow dropping his toys on the ground to scratch his head. James placed his hands on the ground and leaned on them waiting for a reply.

"Why? Your mom working?"

"No, I just need them."

"How come?"

James sucked in a breath, Kendall was his best friend. So that meant he could of trusted him.

"I-I don't want to go to preschool tomorrow. It's scary Kendall, all the boys hit me and called me names. I got cut, see." he pointed to scratches on his face as Kendall's eyes widened, he surprised at what was happening to his best friend. His day had been almost perfect, he even didn't want to go home and was overjoyed when he realized he'd get to go school everyday. He didn't pay attention to how James felt, he knew someone got hurt that day but he didn't know it was James. He moved his hands and attempted to touch his face but immediately James broke out into a fit of sobs, "I-I can't go back. They called me a girl, that I was funny. And not the good funny, the bad one. No one likes me."

James kept on crying as Kendall pulled his arm around him patting his back, he didn't know exactly what to say. James didn't seem any different to him, he was a nice guy. To him the coolest guy in the entire neighborhood. Kendall wasn't sure what those other boys saw, if only they knew him maybe they'd realize how nice and kind he really was.

After that James after all the years in school still was bullied, only it got worse when he realized he was gay. It had gotten from just a few bad names and pushing him on the grass or something to ever day there was a little chance it could be the very last day he'd be alive. The boys were not going to go easy on him, they didn't try to see how nice and amazing of guy he really was. They just assumed what was in their heads and let that be their judgement.

But also, after that day Kendall promised to stand by James' side despite anything. If anyone would make him cry again he'd make them regret everything they did to his best friend.

Majority of the time Kendall protected James from getting hurt, he couldn't help him when they were in different classes but he got other friends to help him out so he wouldn't be alone. But James still was hurt, he knew that one day Kendall, Logan, even Carlos wouldn't be there to keep protecting him. He needed to fight for himself, though he was scared because that meant putting his life at stake. At these moments James would cry in his room.

But soon enough he'd find Kendall there crying with him.

* * *

**I haven't written Kames in awhile, haha. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**THE END.**


End file.
